


了不起的史塔克

by Heline_Zhang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Howard Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你一定听说过霍华德·史塔克。史塔克是纽约最著名的花花公子、天才和死亡商人，上东区最时髦的名流。每年有上千颗画着史塔克工业标志的导弹和几十架飞机投入越南战场。每五年，有一百万人次来看史塔克博览会。霍华德·史塔克是个未来学家，史塔克的意思就是，未来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	了不起的史塔克

_We create our own demons_

——Tony Stark

 

你一定听说过霍华德·史塔克。史塔克是纽约最著名的花花公子、天才和死亡商人，上东区最时髦的名流。每年有上千颗画着史塔克工业标志的导弹和几十架飞机投入越南战场。每五年，有一百万人次来看史塔克博览会。霍华德·史塔克是个未来学家，史塔克的意思就是，未来。

史塔克是个美国梦。年轻的霍华德·史塔克白手起家创立了斯塔克工业。那是美国最坏的时代，又是最激动人心和充满机遇的时代。他在救市政策间左冲右突，给自己编造一个贵族后代的身世。他饿着肚子穿上好牌子的套装，在国际会议上据有一席之地并和阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦相谈甚欢。他是最优秀的企业家中最聪明的科学家，是最聪明的科学家中最精明的商人。到他十七岁的时候，他已经从下东区贫民窟的儿子变成了最年轻的发明家和百万富翁。

然后战争爆发了。正如每一个天生的军火贩子一样，霍华德得到了最好的蛋糕。根据他前十年的经验，没有比美国政府更好的雇主了，也什么比和军方合作更能将他的每一分聪明才智都转化成金钱和地位了。他建立史塔克工业、开了第一界史塔克博览会。他的成果和成就如同雨后春笋渐次展现。二十二岁的霍华德还没有学会用光鲜的包装装饰失误和不足，但这已经是一个骗子所能期待的最好最顺利的人生。直到他遇到史蒂夫·罗杰斯并且决定做一个好人。

得到和失去美国队长像是对史塔克的嘲讽，又像是无可避免的命运。人生中的第一次，霍华德·斯塔克失败了，失败得彻彻底底。而后他还将遇到无数次的失败，他会一次又一次站到道德审判的风口浪尖。他将是收到最多赞誉，也将收到最多的刻薄和复杂的目光，其中包括他自己的儿子。他会一次再一次作出错误的选择，直到这些这些错误的棱角将他年轻的张狂和光芒消磨殆尽，只留下实验室里积满灰尘的几箱笔记。他将被赋予家庭和亲人、他将被赋予理想和意志、他将被赋予弱点。他将不再像一只孔雀一样，对给他授勋的将军出言不逊，或者在听证会上举止傲慢。而后他会成为一个彻头彻尾的商人、政治家。史册将用刻板无味的溢美之词记载他。他曾是美国队长的缔造者，而他将成为钢铁侠的垫脚石。

 

霍华德·史塔克才七十三岁，但他已经老了。白发苍苍、孱弱不堪。他比过去更精明，又固执地像头驴。他和汉克·皮姆最终不欢而散，又从九头蛇转投而来的佐拉那里得到一线希望。他人生中第一百次投入到超级士兵血清的实验，仿佛如果这项试验成功，世界就会把美国队长还给他，而他就能再一次成为那个年轻无畏、不知疲倦的霍华德，享受着驾驶飞机开向德军的集中营的每一分每一秒，像个英雄。

可怜的霍华德！他的大脑如此天才，却没有想到，在这个温柔而又残忍的世界里，只有美国队长才能免于罪恶。而超级士兵血清，和其他所有的超能力一样，生而有罪，只能带来不幸。史塔克和美国队长的名字本就是两极。美国队长在过去被封存，已经发生的才最无辜、最纯洁。史塔克的意思是未来，未来就是说，向前迈出的每一小步，都要用无数竭尽全力的失败和无可逆转的错误来换取。

汽车翻出去的那一刹那他的心脏被恐惧攥紧。他忧虑地想到后备箱里的血清，又想到离开家门前托尼·史塔克冲着自己大吼大叫的扭曲面孔，而他彻彻底底地无视了他。他发力推开变形的车门，断了的两根肋骨使这一简单的动作格外困难。但这还不是最后，只要他能——

他抬起头，在夜晚微弱的路灯光下，看到一个脸孔被面罩覆盖的幽灵。

那一刻好像有上帝对他耳语，不然他怎么能立刻辨认出早已死在抓捕佐拉任务中的詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士？巴恩斯的眼神冷静而锋利，像他的庄园保险库里最危险的那些发明，像弧形反应堆冰冷的光流，像一把精心保养的武器。他突然想通了很多事情，比如为什么他们从未找到过巴恩斯的尸体，比如几桩蹊跷的事故，比如佐拉为什么投奔神盾，比如他这一辈子，为什么总有那么多那么多巧合，让他孤注一掷地想要复制美国队长。

他想起来史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次任务，他将数千名士兵从德军的集中营带回来，巴恩斯紧跟在他身后。他想起来他第一次出席咆哮突击队的会议，那个年轻人抬抬帽檐，笑着说（那笑容是如此迷人，连史塔克招牌的微笑都相形见绌）“我喜欢您的博览会，先生。”

天啊，他想，贾维斯的声音超然而温暖；佩吉花白的头发消失在神盾局资料室高高的书架间；玛利亚请他跳舞，大胆地抬起双眼注视着他；美国队长诞生之时布鲁克林的灯光全部熄灭，宛如一曲圣歌。

我很抱歉，他想，我很抱歉，我很抱歉——

 

你一定听说过托尼·史塔克。史塔克是纽约最著名的花花公子、天才和死亡商人，上东区最时髦的名流。每年有上万颗画着史塔克工业标志的导弹和几百架飞机投入打击恐怖主义的战争。每五年，有一千万人次来看史塔克博览会。托尼·史塔克是个未来学家，史塔克的意思就是，未来。


End file.
